How to Use The UCF SGA Print Lab
''This Wiki details the process of using the SGA Print Lab on the second floor of the Student Union at the University of Central Florida '' In a rush? Need to print, ASAP? Then the SGA Print Lab on the second floor of the UCF Student Union is where you need to go! This is an express print lab that allows students to stay at a computer for no more than fifteen minutes and print up to 100 free black and white pages for free with a valid UCF student ID. The first step is the get in the line. The line usually starts before the door of the print lab. While you are in line, be sure to have your UCF student ID out. You will not be allowed into the print lab without it. When it is your turn after waiting in line, you will speak with a computer lab employee. The first thing they will do is swipe your student ID. Then they will assign you a computer number to go or they will give you waitlist number if all the computers are currently in use. If you ask then the computer lab employee can usually tell you your expected wait time if you get put on the waitlist. If you receive a waitlist number, then you will sit in one of the grey chairs directly outside of the print lab and wait for your waitlist number to be called. They will give you a piece of plastic with your waitlist number to hold. When your waitlist number is called then you should return it to the computer lab employee and head to the computer number they instruct you to go to. There is a computer station in the lab specifically designed for students in wheelchairs, so if you have one then they will direct you to that specific computer station. Once you are at your computer, you don't need to log in. If the computer is locked, pressing the "enter" button will unlock it. Then you can pull up anything you need to print and print it out. Black and white printing is free as long as you don't exceed 100 prints a week. When you print, you can either select "Printer 1" or Printer 2", it doesn't matter which. You then exit out of your browser tabs when you are finished with the computer and head to the printer to collect your prints. There are two large industrial printers in the lab that have large yellow signs on them that say "Printer 1" and "Printer 2". Once you are done printing you can exit the lab. Before you go, be sure the tell a computer lab employee which computer number you were at so they know that it is now available. The SGA Print Lab is open from 7am-10pm Monday through Friday. It is closed on Saturdays and is open from 11am-6pm on Sundays. If you don't like large crowds or want to avoid a long wait time, it is best to avoid using the Print Lab between 11am-2pm. The quietest and least crowded times are between 7am-10am and anytime after 3pm. Congratulations, you just conquered the SGA Print Lab!